


ROOMMATE

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: DemonHog [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Roadhog, Freeform, Heavy Themes, Hospitalization, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Miracles, Oral Sex, Rebirth, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Virgin Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, gentle Mako, major character death (non permament), mention of amputation, there will be sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Jamie moves to a new house and thinks he lives there alone. But who or what makes random noises and other oddities now and then?





	1. I hope we get along

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this fic as often as I can.

Jamie moved to an old house. He loved it in the first sigh when saw the sale ad for it.

The house was a fitting size and it had a small garden too. He heard rumors that there were something weird and spooky things happened in the house, but he didn’t care about it.

But sometimes Jamie felt he didn’t leave there alone. He heard random noises sometimes, there were black footprints on the floors and there was a smell of smoke too.

Jamie looked through his house, finding nothing unusual.

He heard people believing different creatures living in their houses, like house elves etc.

Jamie borrowed a book from the library about the subject. There were different creatures from elves, demons and many more.

The book said that the creatures were mostly harmless if you were nice to them.

Jamie chuckled, he admits that he had a thing for demons. He wouldn’t mind the thing living with him, hopefully, it wouldn’t kill him though.

In the mornings he made breakfast for himself and for his “roommate”. The food disappeared from the plate when Jamie didn’t watch. Maybe the demon was shy, he smiled.

Jamie worked in the garden, planting sunflowers, roses, and some herbs too. When he took a rest and came back, he saw the holes were made ready for the rose bushes and for other plants too. Jamie thanked his helper, not sure did it hear him.

When his landlord came and nagged him about the rent and stuff, he saw his new friend scaring the shit out of him.

Days and weeks passed when Jamie made his daily routines. He left notes to his “roommate” who responded for them with its own notes.

One day when Jamie came out a shower there was a message on the mirror that said nice ass.

Jamie couldn’t do anything else than blush and giggle. His “roommate” was so blunt, but he didn’t mind. 

When the time had passed enough Jamie decided to write a note that said: “When you are ready, you can show me yourself.”

Later at night, Jamie laid on his bed and wanted to have some fun time with himself. He slid his hand down his pants and started to rub his t-cock and lips.

He thought of the man he saw in his dreams who called himself as Mako. He was big and strong, hands looked like they could crush skulls but be gentle too.

Jamie imagined those hands holding him, gently touching his body, his smile melting him and his mouth eating him. Jamie would feel just pure ecstasy from that.

Mako would talk sweetly to him, praise him. Oh, how Jamie would be happy if he and Mako could be together forever.

Few rubs later Jamie bit his lip and came, feeling his body shaking. He giggled breathlessly, hoping his “company” had a good show.

Jamie yawned and drifted to sleep. He dreamed of Mako again, them being on a date and spending time together.

They went to Jamie’s house and made love with each other, fell asleep after that while Mako hugged him.

Jamie woke up when he felt warm breath on his neck and someone hugging him nice and tightly.

He turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw the culprit...


	2. Nice to meet you

Jamie looked at the thing who hugged him tightly. He reminded him of the man from his dreams, except some parts were off.

The thing had horns and wings.

The creature grunted in his sleep and opened his eyes, seeing Jamie looking at him.

He looked at Jamie, let him go and smiled. “Hello”

Jamie almost yelped, fell down from the bed and backed up against the wall.

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you.” The creature said and looked Jamie with a concerned face.

“This isn’t real, it can’t be…” Jamie thought in his mind. He pinched himself, testing if he was still dreaming.

“Here, let me help you up.” The creature said, went to Jamie and offered his hand.

Jamie hesitated first but then he took the offer and the creature helped him up and to his bed.

Jamie felt the creature looking at him and he felt little bit nervous. “W… who and what are you ”

“I’m Mako. I’m a demon, whose soul is bound to this building.”

Jamie covered his face in his hands and shook little bit. “This is a dream, this is a dream…”

He felt Mako’s hand touching his shoulder. “I’m terribly sorry. I really didn’t mean to scare you or anything.”

Jamie calmed down. “It’s okay. I… I’m just so surprised when you showed your true self. I’m Jamie by the way.”

Mako smiled sweetly. “Nice to meet you Jamie. I hope I haven’t caused any troubles for you.”

Jamie shook his head. “Nah, you have behaved well. I admit it was fun though when you scared the living hell out of my landlord. Would you have tea? I’m going to make some for myself and I would love to hear your backstory if it’s okay for you?”

Mako nodded. “Sure, I would like to hear more about you too.”

They went to the kitchen where Jamie made some tea that they drank and talked with each other.

“Sorry for asking but where you always a demon?” Jamie asked.

“No. I was a normal person and I lived in this house that I build myself many years ago. I loved this place very much so, the place was nice and peaceful.

“You build this by yourself? That’s impressive.” Jamie smiled.

“Thanks. But then I got in an accident that killed me. I’m not sure what happened but I didn’t want to go to afterlife yet, I loved my home so much. Next thing I know I turned to a demon and managed to come back.”

“What happened here all the years you guarded your home?” Jamie asked.

“Lots of stuff. My relatives and friends removed my things from here and put the place on sale. No one from them couldn’t leave here because they remembered me etc.” Mako explained.

“Many people come and came to live here but I threw them out. They did all kinds of bad things here and I couldn’t take it. Some of them really said that this house was cursed but I bet you know what people don’t believe them.”

Jamie nodded. “Yeah, people tell you that you are crazy, etc. But, why did you let me live here?”

Mako scratched his neck. “You seemed really nice and you respected this old house. Fixing it and kept good care of it. And I’m gonna be blunt here but you are really good looking too.”

Jamie blushed, then giggled a little bit. “Thanks for the compliment. I love old houses and this was perfect for me who lives alone and wanted to have a garden.”  
Jamie poured more tea for them. “So, you are not going to kick me out here then? And not doing anything bad like try to possess me?”

Mako laughed. “Don’t worry, you are safe. I’ll never be going to hurt you, I’ll give my word for it. But if you ever get bored of me or something, there’s a way to get rid of me.”

Jamie shook his head. “I’ll never get bored of you, I swear. I try to act on my best behavior.”

He offered his hand to Mako. “Let’s make it official, you and I are now roommates.”

Mako gladly accepted Jamie’s hand and shook it. “This will be great, I bet you and I will get along really well.”


	3. Please, be gentle

Jamie and Mako were watching tv, Jamie resting on Mako’s side.

“Mako?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can… can we kiss?” Jamie asked with a nervous tone.

Mako looked at Jamie and smiled sweetly. “Of course.”

He cupped Jamie’s cheek, brought him closer to his lips and gave a small smooch.

Jamie kissed Mako back. “Please, more…”

Mako chuckled and they kept kissing each other, him keeping his hand on Jamie’s cheek while the other one slid down on Jamie’s body.

Mako’s hand touched Jamie’s other buttock, stroking it gently.

“Ah…” Jamie gasped.

“Sorry, was I too forward?” Mako apologized.

Jamie shook his head. “No, I… I’m going to be honest now… I want to make love with you…”

“ I love your honesty.” Mako smiled. “Want to do it here or in the bedroom?”

“Here.” 

Mako nodded in agreement and kept kissing Jamie, touching his body all over.

Jamie removed his shirt and Mako kissed his temple, his hands gently rubbing his nipples.

Mako moved his hands down on Jamie’s hips when he felt Jamie’s body getting tense.

“Are you okay? We can stop if you want.” 

“I’m fine, it’s just that it’s my first time…” Jamie giggled nervously

Mako smiled and stoked Jamie’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. Tell me if it feels bad and I will stop, okay?

Jamie nodded. “Yeah.”

Mako continued kissing and pampering Jamie’s body, slipping his hand in Jamie’s pants, touching his lips.

Jamie bit his lip, feeling Mako’s gentle touches sending sparks in his body.

“Is it okay that I give you oral sex?” Mako asked.

“That would be aces.” Jamie smiled.

Mako removed Jamie’s pants and admired his body. “You look beautiful.”

Jamie felt his face turn to red, he hide his face with his hands. “Stop, you make me feel flustered.”

Mako lifted Jamie’s legs on his shoulders and brought his lips closer before he gave them a lick.

Jamie gasped. “More…”

Mako took the hint and started to lick the lips again and sucked the t-cock.

Jamie wanted to moan, but he covered his mouth.

“Don’t keep it in, I want to hear your voice.” Mako encouraged Jamie.

A lick on the lips made it’s magic and Jamie moaned loudly. “Ah, it feels so good… don’t stop…”

“That’s the spirit.” Mako chuckled and kept eating Jamie.

Few licks and sucks later Jamie locked Mako’s head between his legs and rode his orgasm out, shouting Mako’ name in ecstasy.

Finally, he let Mako go who lifted him on his lap. “How do you feel?”

“I feel like I’m in heaven, you did a good job.” Jamie gasped out of breath.

“You tasted delicious.” Mako smiled mischievously and licked his lips.

“Omg, quit it…” Jamie snorted and playfully punched Mako on his arm.

“Make me.” Mako grinned and started to tickle Jamie who started to laugh and squirm on Mako’s lap.

When they stopped goofing around, they looked at each other and kissed.

“I love you so much.”

“And I love you too.”


	4. BAD AND GOOD NEWS

Jamie woke up and looked at his alarm clock.

It was 10 a.m and he was late for work.

“Fuck!” He shouted and hurried up in the shower, trying to clean himself as fast as possible.

Then he felt something hugging him and warm breath on his neck. “Morning Jamie.”

“Morning Mako, sorry but I have to hurry. I’m late from work.”

Jamie felt something poking his ass. “Can he have a quicky?”

“I would love to but…”

“Please…”

Jamie chuckled, he couldn’t say no to Mako. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to be late a little bit more.

“Okay, you can fuck my thighs.”

Mako slid his cock between Jamie’s thighs and growled.

Jamie leaned on Mako’s gut, feeling his cock moving back and forth

Mako groaned and whispered in Jamie’s ear. “This feels so good.”

“Yeah, can’t wait to have this big boy inside me someday.”

Jamie’s saying spiced things up and made Mako move his cock even faster and he panted in his ear.

He kissed Jamie’s neck, making him purr. Mako wanted to give a hickey for him but kept his urge to do it, he would mark him later.

Jamie gasped, feeling Mako’s lips on his neck and his cock twitching, he could tell that Mako was close.

Few thrusts later Mako came with a low growl and painted the shower wall and Jamie’s thighs whit his cum, making them sticky.

Jamie felt so good, his body sending sparkles in his mind. “That felt aces, thanks Mako.”

Mako gently nuzzled Jamie’s neck, Jamie washing both of them before making him ready for work, waving byes for Mako.

He made it to the library, he arrived while panting hard from the running. 

“Jamison! You are late yet again!” his boss shouted in anger.

“Morning and sorry for being late. My…”

“No more excuses, you are fired! Do you're sift and then back your stuff!”

“Y… yes sir…”

Jamie worked hard that day, feeling sad.

He was at the breakroom, having his lunch.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Jamie turned around and saw his coworkers.

“Hi, kind of. Feeling down for boss yelling at me.”

They sat next to Jamie. “That’s understandable.”

“What’s his problem? You haven’t been late that much, maybe twice but still.”

“Yeah, he’s been a real asshole to you a long time. Didn’t you tell him about your illness and he still treated you like garbage?”

Jamie took a bite from his sandwich. “I told him about it, but now I have been thinking that maybe it’s okay to get fired. No offense to any of you but I thought of this job wasn’t for me… and the boss is an ass too.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I’ll take a little break and search for new job. Good thing I have savings for my treatments and stuff.”

Jamie finished his shift, waved goodbyes for his ex co-workers and headed home.

“Hi Mako, I’m back.” He greeted his roommate from the door.

He walked to the living room and Mako was sitting at the couch. “Hi Jamie, welcome home.”

Jamie sat on his lap and kissed him. Mako felt him being tensed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I got fired my work today and my boss yelled at me for that.”

Mako looked at Jamie with a sad face. “Sorry for hearing that. You got late because of me and lost your job for it.”

Jamie smiled gently. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault. My boss was an asshole anyway and the job wasn’t for me. I’ll think something else.”

“Besides, the morning sex in the shower was amazing. I would like to do that again someday.”

Mako felt better and kissed Jamie. “What now?”

“I’ll do the thing that always makes me feel better, tend the garden. Would you like to help me?”

“Sure.”

Both worked in the garden, mowing the grass, watering and planting new flowers etc.

“The sunflowers would look great under the kitchen’s window.” Jamie smiled.

Mako nodded in agreement. “Can we plant some camellias, and hydrangeas too? They are my favorite.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll plant some vegetables and herbs too.”

Mako looked at Jamie’s working. “You are really good when it comes to gardening.”

“Thanks. My family had a small garden and I helped my mum with it, planting all kinds of flowers, herbs etc.”

“I admit that I always wanted to be the florist, but the dream got paused for a while and I did other works. But now to think about it, I can really do it…”

Mako smiled. “I bet you would be a very great florist, you are good with plants, knowing how to take care of them etc.”

Jamie planted the last basil on the soil. “Then it’s settled, I’ll look open places form the flower shops. And when I have enough experience, I maybe will open my own shop.”

He stood up and looked at their works, the garden looked clean and nice with the flowers and cut grass.

“All of that working made me thirsty, shall we have some lemonade? I’ll search the job too when we had our break.”

“Sounds good to me.” Mako nodded.

They went inside, drank the lemonade that Jamie made and talked about Jamie’s plan to become a florist.

Both looked at the open jobs for florists, it took some time but then they found one.

Jamie send the application for it and both hoped the best.

Few days passed when Jamie’s cell phone ringed. “Hello.”

“Hello, it’s Wendy from the Sunny Days flowers. I got your job application and it looked nice. Would you like to come to a job interview this weeks Friday at 11 a.m?”

Jamie felt his heart beating fast. “Yes, I would like to come there.”

“Great, see you then. Bye bye.”

“Bye.” Jamie closed his phone and felt his heart beating fast.

“Who was that?” Mako asked.

“ A lady from the flower shop where I send the application and I got an invitation to a job interview there this Friday .”

“Jamie, that’s great news!” Mako shouted enthusiastically and hugged Jamie tightly.

Jamie smiled. “Yeah, but we should hope for the best. I bet they interview lot of people and they don’t decide it immediately.”

Mako nodded in agreement. “Would you like me to help with you with the interview somehow?” 

“That would be nice, thanks. I need good clothes for it and it would be good to practice the interview session like you would be the interviewer etc.”

Few days they prepared Jamie for the interview, looking suitable clothes, his cv, and other important papers.

Then the Friday came. Jamie stood at the door, ready for leaving.

“Good luck.” Mako smiled and gave him a thump up.

“Thanks.” Jamie smiled back at Mako and left.

He came back within few hours. “I’m home.”

“Hi. How did the interview go?”

“Fine, I think. Now I just need to wait that do they call me about the job.”

Mako hugged Jamie. “ I bet everything goes well. I made some tea, would you like some?”

“Sure.” Jamie smiled.

Weeks passed after Jamie’s interview, he and Mako kept working at the garden and fixing the house too.

One day Jamie’s cell phone rang. “Hello.”

“Hello Jamison, it’s Wendy again form the Sunny Flowers. After many interviews, I decided that you are suitable for the job. How quickly you could start working here?”

Jamie sunk on the couch. “May I start at next Wednesday? I have many things to do now so I can’t start earlier unfortunately.”

“That sounds great. Your shift would start at 10 a.m, we will make the contract first and then I show you the place around.”

Jamie took a piece of paper and wrote the date and time up. “ 10 a.m, next Wednesday. I’ll be there and thank you very much madam.”

“Splendid, see you then Jamison, bye bye.”

Jamie closes his phone and shivered. 

Mako came to the living room and saw Jamie shaking. “Jamie, what’s wrong?”

He sat on the couch where Jamie hugged him and tears rolled down his eyes. “I got the job!”

Mako looked surprised first before he smiled brightly and hugged Jamie back. “Jamie, that’s awesome!” We need to celebrate it!”

Jamie dried his tears. “That sounds nice. I think I have a small champagne bottle somewhere.”

He searched, took two classes from the cupboard and poured the drink for him and Mako.

“Cheers mate, for my new job.”

“Cheers Jamie.”

They clung their classes, smiled and laughed happily for the sweet and new beginning for Jamie.


	5. I have something to tell

Jamie and Mako were drinking tea in the living room.

“Mako, there’s something I want to tell you…I… I have cancer…” Jamie said and gulped.

Mako put down his cup and looked at Jamie.

“I’m so sorry… I don’t know why I didn't tell you about this earlier, maybe I was afraid that you…” Jamie started to shake and he sniffled.

“It’s okay. Tell me everything.” Mako said with a shooting voice and took Jamie’s hand to his own gently.

“It started when I was a teenager. My right arm and leg started to hurt really badly, their skin-color changed.”

“I went to the doctors, they made a test and diagnosed me with cancer that had spread to my leg and arm. They had to be amputated.”

Jamie took a deep breath. 

“I got meds and I go to radiotherapy, they had helped with cancer but it can still be possible that it spread more. The test results had been good for now.”

When Jamie had told his story, he and Mako sat there in silence.

“Good that you talked about this with me. I had a relative that had cancer too, she survived it.”

“I wish I could help somehow, but now I only can wish that everything will go okay.” 

Mako smiled and stroked Jamie’s cheek.

Jamie wiped his tears away. “Thanks Mako.”

When Jamie went to the kitchen to get more tea, Mako sat on the sofa and felt a sting in his heart.

oOo

That night Jamie slept restlessly.

He saw a dream where he stood in a bright and white room alone.

There was silence, he only could hear his heart beating.

“Mako, are you here?” he asked and looked at his surroundings.

“Mako! Mako!” Jamie called but there was no answer.

Suddenly he felt something warm and calming going through him, then there was a voice.

“I’m so sorry Jamie, I have to go. I’m happy that we met, goodbye.”

Jamie realized that it was Mako’s voice. “MAKO!”

Jamie woke up wet with sweat and he breathed fastly.

Mako woke up when Jamie had shouted loudly his name in his sleep.

“Jamie, what’s wrong?”

Jamie looked at Mako before he hugged him tightly and started to cry.

Mako hugged him back, stroking Jamie’s back. “It’s okay… I’m here.”

After hugging and caressing Jamie calmed down.

“Did you see a nightmare?” Mako asked.

“Kind of. I saw this bright room and I was only one there.”

“I… I heard your voice and you said goodbye.” Jamie said and hiccuped a little bit.

“Remember when we first met? I told there is a way to get rid of me. Actually, there are two ways.”

“Please, tell me.”

Mako didn’t want to tell Jamie these facts after his dream but he had to.

“The first one is a spell you need to do, I’ll explain this later. The second one is the only thing I can do.” Mako explained.

“What you need to do in the second one?” Jamie asked.

“I don’t remember it, sorry. I’ll tell you it imminently when I do.” Mako smiled.

Jamie smiled. 

“Shall we go back to sleep? I feel much better now that you caressed me after the dream.”

Mako nodded, both gave a kiss to each other and started to sleep again.

But again Mako felt a sting in his heart.

He knew what to do to get rid of him in a second way, but he didn’t have the heart to tell about it to Jamie.


End file.
